New Moon
by Franchize10ale
Summary: What if the Clark Kent we knew wasn't Krytonian. He is an X5 and was born in Manticore. When he escaped, he went to Smallville but was recaptured. Now he is back with his friends and things aren't looking as familiar as they should.
1. Chapter 1

New Moon

Written by: Franchize10ale

I don't own the characters: Max, Alec, Mina, Biggs, etc. I do own Natalie and Blake. I just came up with those characters so they are mine.

Summary: This is a Smallville and Dark Angel fanfiction combined. Clark and Lana still have their chemistry. They did date in Season 5. All of the things that happened in Season 5 happened but Clark went on a mission and was recaptured by Manticore. Clark is an 09'er and lived with the Kents. Clark, Max, Alec, Mina, Blake, and Biggs are 20. Instead of Clark being an alien, he is an X5. He was recaptured and went through reindoctrination, and doesn't remember Lana or anyone from Smallville. Back in Manticore, Clark and Max became close, brother and sister close. But also close with the others. Alec is still a pain in the ass, Mina is still a bitch, Max is the head bitch, Biggs is still the player and Clark is sort of like the big brother and the leader of the group. Together Clark and Max took down Manticore and escaped. After letting Logan know everything was fine, Clark: X5-529, Max: X5-452, Alec: X5-494, Mina: X5-839, and Biggs: X5-510 decided to live in Metropolis.

While exploring, they run into Chloe Sullivan. They became friends (again for Clark at least) and Chloe decides to take Clark and the others to Smallville. Clark reunites with Martha Kent. Chloe, Clark and the others decide to go to the Talon. Lana and Lex are together. It's been a year since Lana has seen Clark. Lex and Lana are sitting peacefully in a corner of the Talon when Chloe, Clark, Max, Alec, Mina, and Biggs walk in.

Chloe: "This is the Talon. The best coffee shop in Smallville."

Clark: "Wow."

Max: "Yeah."

Mina: "This place is amazing."

Chloe: "Yeah it is. Come on."

They walk up to the counter and order what they want. They pay and sit at a large booth.

Clark: "This is so good" he says with a smile.

Chloe: "You act like you've never had it before."

Clark: "That's because I haven't. In fact I've never been in Smallville before today."

Chloe: "Yes you have."

Clark:"I have?"

Chloe: "Yeah. You must have amnesia."

Clark: "I guess." He takes a sip of his drink and gets a whipped cream mustache without realizing it. The others laugh at him. They get some people's attention including Lex and Lana's. "What?" he asks.

Max: "Don't move." She scoots closer to him and with a napkin whips it off.

Clark: "Thanks Maxie" he says with a smile.

Max: "No prob" she says with a smile.

They don't notice Lana and Lex walk up to their table.

Lana: "Hey Chloe."

Chloe: "Hey Lana" she says with a smile. "Goldielocks" she says plainly to Lex.

Lex: "Don't be so happy to see me Chloe."

Chloe: "Trust me I'm not."

Lana: "Okay. So how have you have you been Clark? I haven't seen you in a while."

Clark: "I'm okay I guess. But do I know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lana: "It's me. Lana Lang."

Clark: "I'm sorry but that name doesn't ring any bells." He turns to face Chloe. "Is it supposed to?" he asks her.

Lana: "What?"

Chloe: "Clark has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything about Smallville."

Lana: "Oh" she says sadly.

Lex: "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Chloe: "This is Max, Alec, Mina, and Biggs. Guys this is Alexander Luthor and Lana Lang."

Lex: "Please call me Lex. You guys have some weird names."

Alec: "Yeah and you have a weird face."

Clark, Max, Mina, and Biggs laugh.

Chloe: "Okay. Time to go back home."

Clark: "Right."

Chloe: "See ya Lana."

Lana: "Bye."

Chloe: "Come on."

Alec: "See ya Goldielocks" he says with a smirk.

Mina, Max and Chloe walk out first with Clark, Alec and Biggs walking behind them. That's when Lana notices the barcodes on the back of their necks. "I knew that Clark had one but to see that his friends have one also and that they are different is just a little strange" Lana thinks. Chloe and the others get in the car.

Clark: "Do I know Goldielocks?"

Chloe: "Yeah, you two used to be best friends. Like brothers."

Clark: "I'm glad that sentence was in past tense."

Chloe" Yeah."

Clark: "So how do I know Lana?"

Chloe: "You two have known each other for like ever."

Clark: "Really?"

Chloe: "Yeah you two used to date."

Clark: "Wow."

Alec: "Yeah."

Clark" Did I love her?"

Chloe: "Since the first moment you saw her. She meant everything to you."

Max: "Wow."

Chloe: "Yup. But then you guys broke up because of your secrets and then she got together with Uncle Fester and you just disappeared Clark."

Clark: "Wow."

Chloe: "Yeah. So getting off the Lana subject. Are you guys family?"

Max: "No we aren't."

Biggs: "We're just really close."

Mina: "We actually grew up together."

Alec: "In Seattle."

Chloe: "Oh wow. Seattle?"

Clark: "Yup."

Chloe: "So did you guys leave any family or boyfriends/girlfriends behind?"

Clark: "I did but she's coming soon."

Chloe: "Well I'd like to meet her."

Clark: "Sure. She should be arriving tomorrow."

Chloe: "Okay. Well let's go."

Others: "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They go back to Metropolis and with some help from Oliver, are able to get their own house. The next morning they get up and go to the airport to wait for Natalie to come. (Natalie is played by Laura Vandervroot).

Chloe: "So what does she look like?"

Clark: "She's very beautiful, smart, incredibly kind and so much more" he says with a wide smile.

Chloe: "She sounds amazing."

Clark: "She is. She is perfect."

Just then Natalie walks out of the doors. She smiles when she sees Clark.

Natalie: "Clark!" she runs up to him and hugs him.

Clark: "Natalie" he says returning the hug. They pull apart and kiss.

Nat: "I missed you."

Clark: "I missed you too."

Nat: She finally notices the others. "Omg you guys. I missed you so much!" She gives each of them a hug.

Alec: "We missed you too."

Clark: "I'd like to introduce you to Chloe Sullivan who is apparently a friend from my past. Chloe this is Natalie, my girlfriend."

Chloe: "Nice to meet you."

Nat: "You too."

Chloe: "Okay. I think we should go back to the house and then go to Smallville and introduce Natalie to Mrs. Kent."

Max: "Perfect idea."

They drop off Natalie's stuff at the house and then go to Smallville and introduce Natalie to Martha. Martha falls in love with her just like she fell in love with the others. They decide to go to the Talon. Clark and Natalie are holding hands.

Clark: "This is the Talon."

Nat: "Wow."

Clark: "Yeah."

Alec: "You guys coming?"

Clark&Nat: "Yeah."

They walk up to the counter and don't notice Lex and Lana in the corner.

Clark: "What would you like?"

Nat: "Whatever you're getting."

Clark: "Okay. Why don't you go sit at the table with the others and I will get the drinks."

Nat: "Okay. I love you." She leans up and gives him a kiss.

Clark: "I love you too."

She walks over and sits down at the table with the others. Clark pays for the drinks and walk over to the table. He hands Natalie her drink.

Nat: "Thanks."

Clark: "You're welcome."

He leans over and gives her a kiss. They don't even notice Lana looking at them extremely jealous. "Who the hell is she? And what the hell is Clark doing with her? Or kissing her?" Lana thinks.

Clark: "I really missed you."

Nat: "I really missed you too."

Chloe: "This is fun."

Max: "Yeah and I really enjoy how Lana is staring over here" she says looking at Lana.

Alec: "Oh yeah. Looks like she's jealous" he says looking at Lana.

The others turn around and look at Lana. Lana immediately looks down. Clark and the others turn back around.

Clark: "Well I don't know why, I mean she has Uncle Fester over there to keep her company."

Nat: "She's not touching my man."

Chloe: "Unfortunately she already has."

Nat: "What?"

Mina: "Yeah apparently her and Clark dated."

Nat: "What?"

Biggs: "Yeah but Clark doesn't remember."

Clark: "Nope."

Chloe: "You two slept together" she blurts out.

Clark, Nat, Max, Alec, Mina and Biggs spit their drinks out at the same time. "What?!" they say.

Chloe: "I guess I forgot to mention that huh?"

:Please comment on what you think about my fanfic and about whether or not I should continue writing. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: _

_Chloe: "You two slept together" she blurts out._

_Clark, Nat, Max, Alec, Mina and Biggs spit their drinks out at the same time. "What?!"_

_Chloe: "I guess I forgot to mention that huh?"_

Chapter 4

Alec: "You think."

Max: "Oh"

Mina" My"

Biggs: "God"

Nat: "Oh hell no."

Chloe: "Oh hell yes."

Clark: "Wow."

Nat: "What do you mean wow?"

Clark: "As in I didn't expect that, I mean I don't even know her. At least not anymore."

Nat: "Good."

Max: "Okay."

Mina: "Maybe we should go back to Metropolis" she says getting up.

Clark: "Perfect idea" he says getting up.

Alec: "Excellent" he says getting up.

Biggs: "Spectacular" he says getting up.

Max: "Wonderful" she says getting up.

Chloe: "Great" she says getting up.

Nat: "Okay. Let's go" she says getting up.

Clark: "You heard her. Let's go."

Others: "Right."

They walk out of the Talon leaving behind a confused Lana. "What was that? I mea Chloe must have said something that really surprised them. They were so surprised; they spit out their drinks. At the same time!! I definitely need to get together with Chloe" she thinks.

Chloe drops off Clark and the others at their house in Metropolis and then goes to work. Their house is pretty big thanks to help from Logan. It has eight bedrooms and five bathrooms, a big kitchen and dining room and family room. Because Met U is under construction, Chloe stays with Clark and the others. While Chloe is at work, the other just hang out and train some to keep in shape. Chloe calls and asks them if they want to come out for dinner with her, Jimmy and Lois. They agree and after they pick a place, Clark and the others get ready. Clark is wearing a black jacket unzipped, a black t-shirt and dark jeans; Nat is wearing a black sleeveless jacket over a red long sleeve shirt and dark jeans; Max is wearing a jean jacket with a gray hoodie and dark jeans; Alec is wearing a black leather jacket unzipped with a black shirt and dark jeans; Mina is wearing a gray sweatshirt, a blue shirt and dark jeans; Biggs is wearing a black sweatshirt unzipped with a gray shirt and dark jeans. They drive in the black hummer. They arrive at the restaurant and walk in and see Chloe, Jimmy and Lois. They walk over to them.

Clark: "Hey Chloe."

Chloe: "Hey you guys."

Nat: "Hi."

Max: "Hi."

Alec: "Hey Chlo."

Mina: "Hey."

Biggs: "Hi."

Chloe: "Guys this is Jimmy Olsen, my boyfriend and Lois Lane, my cousin. Jimmy, Lois this is Clark, Natalie, Max, Alec, Mina and Biggs."

Jimmy: "Nice to meet you."

Clark: "You too Jimmy." The others nod.

Alec: "Nice to meet you Lois."

Lois: "Oh the pleasure is all mine" she says checking him out.

Alec freezes in fear so Max decides to help him out.

Max: "Sorry Lois, he's mine" she says taking his hand.

Alec: He looks over at her in shock but realizes what she's doing. "Yeah sorry but I'm taken."

Lois: "That's okay. There's still Clark or Biggs" she says with a smile.

Mina takes Biggs' hand and Nat takes Clark's hand.

Chloe: "Sorry Lois but they're taken also."

Lois: "Whatever" she says pissed off. "I'm leaving." She gets up and leaves.

Alec: "See ya bimbo" he says after she leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: _

_Chloe: "Sorry Lois but they're taken also."_

_Lois: "Whatever" she says pissed off. "I'm leaving." She gets up and leaves._

_Alec: "See ya bimbo" he says after she leaves._

Chapter 5

Max smacks him upside the head and the others laugh.

Clark: "And you're related to her?" he says with a smile.

Chloe: "Unfortunately" she says with a shrug.

Alec: "Okay well I'm hungry."

Biggs: "Let's order our food huh?"

Jimmy: "Great idea."

Clark: "And once we place our orders, you girls can lecture each other as much as you want."

Alec: "Exactly."

Jimmy: "Yeah."

Biggs: "Right."

Chloe, Nat, Max, Mina: "Shut up." Chloe smacks Jimmy, Max punches Alec, Mina smacks Biggs and Nat smacks Clark.

Alec: "Why the hell did you have to punch me?"

Max: "Because you're a pain in my ass."

Biggs: "Yup, they were totally mad for each other."

Mina: "Yeah."

Nat: "They just can't seem to see that."

Clark: "They see it, they just don't want to admit it."

Max&Alec: "Shut up."

The others laugh.

Chloe: "I see what you guys mean."

Jimmy: "Yeah."

Two female waitresses come and give them their food.

Max: "Thanks."

Chloe&Jimmy: "Thanks."

Mina&Nat: "Thank you."

Clark, Alec & Biggs: "Thanks" they say with a smile.

Waitresses: They blush. "You're welcome." They leave.

Mina: "What the hell was that?"

Biggs: "What?"

Max: "What? You guys were flirting."

Alec: "We weren't flirting."

Clark: "We were just being nice."

Nat: "I believe you."

Clark, Alec & Biggs: "Thanks Nat."

Nat: "No problem."

Alec: "Now if I heard correctly Max, you sounded very jealous when you accused us of flirting."

Biggs: "You're right."

Mina: "You did sound jealous Max."

Max: "Yes you did."

Clark: "You were jealous Max. Just admit it."

Chloe: "Yeah Max."

Max: "Fine. Yes I was jealous. So what?"

Alec: "I knew you couldn't resist me" he says with a smirk.

Max: " Shut up Alec."

The others laugh.

Clark: "Finally you admit it."

Biggs: "Now Alec just has to admit it."

Alec: "Yeah right."

Max: "Fine I'll make you." She sees a cut guy walking their way. She accidently drops her napkin. He leans down to pick it up. He hands it to her with a smile.

Guy: "I think you dropped this."

Max: "Thank you. You're really kind."

Guy: He blushes. "Well I'm a kind guy. I'm Jason" he says holding out his hand.

Max: "Max" she says shaking his hand.

Jason: "Well it's nice to meet you Max."

Max: "You too."

Jason: "Well I have to go. Could I maybe get you number?"

Max: "Sure." She turns around to Alec who is glaring at Jason with jealousy. "Do you have a pen Alec?" she asks with a small smirk.

Alec: "Why do you need a pen? You already have a boyfriend. Am I not good enough for you Maxie? I'm sorry Jason but she's taken."

Jason: "Oh. I…I didn't know. Sorry." He walks away.

Alec: "No problem" he says with a smirk.

Jimmy: "Well actually there is a problem. For you anyway. You just proved us right."

Chloe: "Which means you like Max."

Nat: "And Max likes you."

Clark: "Which means…"

Mina: "We were totally…"

Biggs: "And absolutely…"

Clark, Nat, Chloe, Jimmy, Mina & Biggs: "Correct" they say with wide smiles.

Max & Alec: "Shut up."

Clark: "Yeah whatever…"

Nat: "You know we're right…"

Mina: "And it's only a matter of time…"

Biggs: "Until you realize…"

Chloe: "You've known this entire time…"

Jimmy: "About each other's feelings…"

Clark: "And when you two decide to stop being so stubborn…"

Nat: "You two will get together…"

Mina: "And you'll live…"

Biggs: "Happily…"

Chloe: "Ever…"

Jimmy: "After."

Max: "Stop doing that!"

Clark: "What?"

Alec: "Ganging up on us."

Max: "Yeah. We admitted we like each other. You guys were right. You don't have to rub it in our faces."

Nat: "Sorry."

Chloe & Mina: "Sorry."

Jimmy & Biggs: "Sorry."

Clark: "Sorry you guys."

They finish up their food and pay. They go to their house.

Clark: "If you guys want you can stay here for tonight?"

Chloe: "Thanks."

Jimmy: "Thank you."

Nat: "No problem."

They watch a movie. After, Clark shows Chloe and Jimmy to their rooms while Alec, Max, Mina, and Biggs go to their rooms. Clark walks into his room and sees Nat in the bed.

Nat: "Hey."

Clark: "Hey," He takes off his shirt and pants and then gets in bed. "So how did you enjoy your first day here?"

Nat: "I loved it" she says with a smile.

Clark: "Good. Goodnight Nat."

Nat: "Night." They kiss.

Nat cuddles up next to Clark and puts her head on his chest. He wraps an arm around her and rubs her arm. She slowly falls asleep and Clark slowly falls asleep after her.

Please leave reviews. I want to know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap__:_

_Clark: "Good. Goodnight Nat."_

_Nat: "Night." They kiss._

_Nat cuddles up next to Clark and puts her head on his chest. He wraps an arm around her and rubs her arm. She slowly falls asleep and Clark slowly falls asleep after her._

Chapter 6

The next morning Alec and Max wake up early. Alec has a digital camera in his hand. They first sneak into Jimmy's room and take a picture of him with is mouth wide open with his camera on the table next to him. Next they take a picture of Chloe laying the opposite way on her bed with her head on a pillow with her laptop next to her. Next they go to Biggs' room and take a picture of him sleeping with a playboy magazine open face down on his chest. Next they sneak into Mina's room and take a picture of her sleeping on her stomach with her arm wrapped around her teddy bear. Lastly they sneak into Clark and Nat's room and take a picture of Clark lying on his back without a shirt and Nat with her head on his chest. His arm is wrapped tightly around her. Max and Alec smile at this. They put the camera away and decide to wake the others up. After they wake up, they all stand at the door to Clark and Nat's room and look at Clark and Nat sleeping.

Chloe: "Omg, they look so cute."

Mina: "Yeah."

Alec: "Come on. Let's go downstairs before they wake up."

They go downstairs and make breakfast. Clark and Nat wake up.

Nat: "Hi."

Clark: "Hi." He leans over and kisses her, which leads to a make out session. They pull apart. "Come on. I smell breakfast." They get up and brush their teeth and go downstairs.

A Week Later

Clark, Nat, Max, Alec, Mina, Biggs, Chloe and Jimmy are sitting at a round table in the Talon laughing at pictures that they had just gotten developed when Lana walks in. She doesn't notice them until she gets her coffee and heads for the door. She walks up to them.

Lana: "Hey you guys."

Chloe, Max, Mina, and Nat: "Hi Lana."

Clark, Alec, and Biggs & Jimmy: "Hey Lana."

Lana: "Mind if I join you?"

Others: "No."

Lana takes a seat next to Chloe.

Lana: "What's up?"

Chloe: "We're just looking at some pictures we just got developed. Want to see them?"

Lana: "Yeah."

Max: "Here." She hands Lana the pictures.

Lana: "Thank you."

The first picture is of Clark and Nat sitting under a tree, the second is of Clark and Nat asleep in bed with Nat's head on Clark's chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her, the third is of Alec in a towel just after a shower, fourth is of Alec sleeping on his back with a pair of sunglasses with a shirt that says 100% HOTTIE, fifth is of Max sitting on her motorcycle, sixth is of Max sitting on her bed listening to her iPod, seventh is of Mina reading a book with her teddy bear next to her, eighth is of Mina asleep on her chest with her arm around her teddy, ninth is of Biggs getting caught sticking up a poster of a girl in a bikini, tenth is of Biggs sleeping with a playboy magazine open face down on his chest, eleventh is of Chloe sleeping the opposite way on her bed with her head on a pillow with her laptop next to her, twelfth is of Jimmy sleeping with his mouth open and his camera on the table next to him, thirteenth is of Chloe with her notepad and pen with Jimmy with his camera, fourteenth is of all of them standing in front of a tree, fifteenth is of all of them lying on the floor in the house, sixteenth is of all of them having a popcorn fight with them smiling, seventeenth is of all of them fighting for the remote, and the last one is of all of them piled up on the pull out bed sleeping.

Lana: "Wow. These are really good."

Others: "Thanks."

Just then Lex walks in. He spots them and walks over to them.

Lex: "Lana I didn't know you were here."

Alec: "Yeah right. He's probably having her followed," he whispers to Clark, Nat, Max, Mina and Biggs. They laugh. Chloe and the others look at them with confused looks on their faces.

Lex: "What's so funny?"

Clark, Nat, Max, Alec, Mina and Biggs: "Nothing."

Lex: "Okay. Lana are you ready to go?"

Lana: "Yeah. Bye you guys."

Others: "Bye."

Lana and Lex walk towards the door but right before they walk out the door they hear Alec.

Alec: "Bye Uncle Fester" he says with a smirk.


End file.
